LOVEISHOTTERTHANRED
by cemody909
Summary: Mungkin, inilah yang akan terjadi setelah kau menyerahkan seluruh dirimu menjadi miliknya. Lelaki yang hidupnya berwarna hitam putih itu akan segera mendapatkan warna baru yang memikat hatinya... Lime dicampur Papa Lemon supaya makin kecut (but don't worry, nothing hardcore happens). Jangan coba-coba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi kalau belum waktunya!


**#LOVEISHOTTERTHANRED**

 **.**

 _sebuah fiksi... err.. gaje. udah itu aja.  
_

 ** _._**

 _Mystic Messenger masih punya Cheritz. Saya juga masih belum bisa memiliki Han Jumin omg *nangis di pojokan*_

* * *

"Jadi, sekarang aku milikmu?"

Aku beranjak dari kursiku, melangkahkan kaki mendekatimu. Pelan. Derap sepatu berbisik lirih.

"Ya. Kau adalah milikku, namun untuk mengatakan hanya satu itu saja tidak cukup, bukan?"

Kau tersenyum. Rona merah bersemu di kedua pipimu.

"Asalkan kau mencintaiku, aku rela diperlakukan apa saja olehmu…"

Kata-kata berani yang terucap dari bibirmu yang terpulas warna merah.

"Kau yakin?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepadamu. Perlahan.

"Aku yakin."

Kuberikan kecupan lembut di bibirmu, berhati-hati agar pemulas bibirmu tidak tercoreng. Kau tiba-tiba menarik kerah kemejaku. Mengikat bibirku dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam. Memaksaku dengan manja untuk melupakan keadaan sekelilingku.

Karena kau adalah milikku, bukan?

"Jumin…"

Matamu menatapku sesaat, mengatup dalam gerakan perlahan lalu terbuka kembali dengan gerakan yang sama pelannya.

"Ya, Cintaku?"

Aku memandangi bibirmu yang merekah. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, gincu merahmu tak lagi rapi terpulas.

"Mm… tidak apa-apa."

Aku membawamu menuju kursiku. Mendudukkanmu di atas pangkuanku. Menatap wajahmu yang berada di atasku, menutupi cahaya lampu di atas langit-langit.

Ah, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka menyebut merah 'warna cinta'. Semakin dalam cintaku padamu, semakin pekat merahmu di mataku.

Kau pun merasakannya, bukan?

Kepalamu terangguk, seolah-olah kalimat itu dapat kau dengar dan kau bereaksi karenanya. Kemudian bibirmu bergerak-gerak di leherku, bagaikan kuas yang membagikan merah yang melumurinya ke seluruh tubuhku.

Hangat dan basah. Apakah kau tengah mengajariku seperti apa rasanya dilabur merah cinta?

Kau seakan tak peduli akan tubuhku yang diam. Kuasmu terus bergerak, perlahan namun pasti.

Hanya deru nafasmu yang terdengar saat ini, bersahut-sahutan dengan namaku yang kau panggil-panggil lirih.

Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku menikmati setiap detiknya.

Selagi kau menikmati waktumu, kuraih gelas anggur di atas meja di samping kursi. Kusesap anggurku seteguk. Kau tertawa pelan, mungkin karena tubuhku yang diam mulai bergerak. Daguku kau pegang, lalu kau arahkan menghadap wajahmu.

Lidahmu terjulur, menyentuh lembut ujung bibirku.

"Hm… rasanya manis."

"Anggur itu?"

"Ya."

Kali ini bibirmu yang menyentuh bibirku. Singkat, namun terasa berarti.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ya…" kurasakan cengkeraman tanganmu di punggungku. "Tapi, Jumin, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau ingin coba lakukan, hm?" tanyaku.

"Ada banyak hal, karena malam ini hanya akan ada kita berdua…"

"Santai saja. Besok, lusa dan seterusnya kita akan selalu bersama." Aku membelai rambutmu yang halus perlahan, mencoba menikmati sensasi yang hadir saat kulit tanganku menyentuh helai demi helainya.

"Tapi kau harus pergi ke kantor besok, Sayang," pelukanmu terasa semakin erat.

"Ah, kau benar. Ada rapat penting yang harus kuhadiri."

Aku menghela nafas setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sedikit menyesali rencana yang telah kususun sendiri. "Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau coba saat ini?"

Kau meraih botol anggur tersebut, lalu menuangkannya ke gelasku. Bukan dengan cara yang profesional. Anggur itu kau tuang hingga memenuhi gelas tersebut.

"Kurasa bukan begitu cara menuang anggur yang benar,"

Kau hanya tersenyum.

"Minum sedikit, tapi jangan ditelan."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Lakukan sajalah," pintamu. Kedua matamu yang tengah kutatap memancarkan sinar kemilau. Memanteraiku .

Kuangkat gelasku yang terisi penuh, lalu meminum sedikit isinya. 'Jangan ditelan', katamu.

Kemudian kau mendekatkan wajahmu kepadaku. Kembali bibirmu menyentuh bibirku, mencecap jejak tetes anggur. Saat aku membuka mulutku, anggur di dalamnya meluap dan tumpah di dalam mulutmu. Ciuman yang terasa manis, sedikit pahit dan panas. Basah dan berantakan.

"Bagaimana…?" suaramu bergetar, namun tatapan matamu pasti.

"Hm, rasanya seperti anggur."

"Ah, aku suka caramu membawakan komedi."

"Apa itu lucu?"

"Jujur saja rasanya garing. Tapi aku senang kalau kau menikmatinya."

Tentu saja aku menikmati pertunjukan yang kau persembahkan padaku ini.

Lalu, terlintas sesuatu di pikiranku yang membuatku mengangkat gelas anggurku yang masih terisi, menumpahkan sedikit isinya ke lehermu perlahan. Caramu tersentak karenanya membuatmu terlihat begitu manis.

"Ada apa, Jumin?" Kau memperhatikan area leher gaun putihmu. "Ah, bagaimana ini? Kudengar noda anggur susah dihilangkan… Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu seratus gaun seperti ini kalau kau mau. Tenang saja."

Sekarang giliranku yang mencecapi tetes anggur yang tersisa di kulitmu. Kau mengerang. Deru nafasmu terdengar kencang. Dua suara yang menjadi alunan melodi yang terdengar indah di telingaku.

Kau menyukainya, bukan?

Kugigit kulit lehermu perlahan, menandai daerah kekuasaanku. Milikku.

Sementara itu, kedua tanganmu menjelajahi setiap inci punggungku. Lalu membelai lembut rambutku. Kau cengkeram saat sentuhanku kau rasa sedikit lebih kasar.

"Jumin…"

"Ya?"

Aku mengecup bekas gigitan di lehermu, lalu mempertemukan pandangku denganmu.

"Bajuku basah begini… Rasanya lengket…"

Tatapanmu sayu. Menggoda. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kulepas saja?"

…Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan? Ranjang itu akan menampilkan merah di dalam dirimu, dalam semu yang berbeda-beda.

Bukan tak mungkin seprainya juga akan ternoda merah secepatnya.


End file.
